Wraith Story - The Queen's Bane
by greenhorn001
Summary: A Wraith female child was born and yet she was discarded aside as trash. To be killed. The Queen ordered the Caretaker to discard this child, but the Caretaker defied his Queen's orders and decides to take this child to a human planet for an experiment. To see if a Human would adopt this child and care for her. This Wraith Female was after all unique. Different than other Wraiths


**This is just one of my experimental fanfiction I'm writing. For this part, im exploring the what ifs for a certain Wraith Female. I was actually inspired by an Stargate Atlantis episode, _'Instinct'_ Episode 7 of the second season. The wraith female, Ellie, was being raised by a human. Jewel Staite played her well. For this story, I'm exploring the side of a Wraith Female that was cast aside and left for dead by the other Wraith because she wasn't "Queen" enough. Todd was ordered to discard her, but instead of discarding her, he brings her to a planet where a human by the name of Tyrus rescued her and kept her safe.**

 **I'd like some feedback on it as well as some advice on Wraith Queen or at least the Wraith Female because apparently the Stargate Wikia has so little information on them.**

 **Please read and comment on it :) .  
**

* * *

It was dark and cold as well as wet. The room inside the landed hibernating Wraith hive ship had a musky and damp odor. The walls among the small chamber seemed alive and cold as well as slimy to the touch. Along the floor on one section of the chamber was filled with egg sacs with a web like strands of gooey slime. A single Wraith servant prowled along and around the eggs. He was the protector of the broodlings to make sure all of them hatched the right way.

He moved to one egg that had a crack in the shell. Moving closer, he listened with his ear. The egg cracked and a Wraith baby spilled out. She started crying and shivering in the cold. Her eyes were still closed tightly shut. Quickly, the Wraith protector wrapped the newborn in cloth. He took care of the female newborn dabbing the wet, gooey substance clear away from her face.

Soon, she opened her eyes and opened her mouth showing her fangs. Cooing a little, she blinked back at him with her unusual ice blue eyes. The Wraith protector stared at her for a bit. He realized what she was and already knew her future was dim. This newborn would already be rejected or tossed aside as trash. Psychic thoughts streamed across his head as he was wondering he should do. He could do as the Queen ordered him to do or he could defy her and let the newborn live.  
Immediately as he blocked his thoughts from his Queen, he carried the rejected child with him toward a nearby Wraith dart. Taking the pilot seat of the dart, he carefully placed the child within his arms and flew the dart out of the bay. As it zoomed across the windy air of the planet covered by darkness which the hibernating hive ship rested on, he dialed the gate and went through it into another planet which was also dark.

He stared down at the Wraith newborn female and she looked back at him with her ice blue eyes still cooing with curiosity fiddling with his long white hair. As the dart set down on the ground, he got out of the small fighter still carrying the newborn. Without a thought, he laid her on the grass carefully and left her in the darkness of the forest. As the dart flew again and escaped, the newborn female Wraith started crying feeling a bit exposed and alone.

She would never know his fate, but like all Wraiths like him. If the Queen found out, this Wraith protector would be executed. As the newborn continued to cry, a nearby human heard her cries and came over to investigate. He let out a gasp as he knelt down seeing a Wraith newborn wrapped in cloth for the first time. It was female and the one with ice blue eyes. He had never seen one Wraith Queen with ice blue eyes. Not once.

Quickly as he holstered his rifle to his back, he picked up the newborn. It stopped crying and cooed again staring at the middle aged human. Taking pity on her, he decided to bring her home and raise her as his own.

The fifty year old hermit who was named Tyro had carried her into a cave of his own. It was a part of a cave system that was meant to confuse any Wraith hunting parties that hunted inside his cave. Along the way there was bones and weapons of the Wraiths he had killed and posed them as warnings to either ward off Wraiths or prevent them from escaping Tyro's grip. He was a seasoned veteran who fought in a lot of campaigns against the Wraith. When his people was culled and destroyed by the Wraith, only he was lucky enough to survive and escaped through the gate after the Wraith finished eradicating every single life from his home planet.

Soon as he came into his main cavern of the cave, he placed her onto the bed. He removed the cloth and started cleaning the child taking care of her as he would do to a daughter. She continued cooing and watching him curiously not fearing him as she continued to blink her ice blue eyes never knowing how close she came to be sent to her death.

Tyro fed her, bathed her and changed her as he would do to a human baby. He once had a family of his own with a daughter of his own. That was before the Wraith culled his family and left him for dead. He looked back at the newborn Wraith female and wept a little as he muttered one word. A name.

"Irisa."

It was the name of his daughter of only three years old before she was taken by the Wraith. He was only 32 then. Irisa's young and soon to be nurtured mind recognized the power of that word for her as she cooed appreciatively. Tyro sniffed as he wiped his eyes free from his tears and offered his smile as he picked up Irisa. He started cradling her and carrying her around.

For the continuation of her ten years of life being raised by her adoptive human father, he taught her everything he could teach her from the general basic math, language, science, medicine, arts and later during her sixth year combat. He would teach her basically everything about how to survive in the harsh world of between Wraith and Humans. Her first word she spoke when he taught her some Lantean language, one of which he was proud of. She responded softly only once touching him on the face.

"Father."

Tyro had smiled proud of her as he continued her language studies. He knew she had the psychic ability and to remember stuff real well. He kept her a secret and safe from the Humans living in the nearby village. Irisa could not understand that. Not for a long time until Tyro gently explained that all Humans fear the Wraith and that she was Wraith. He also taught her that the Wraith rejected her. He helped fuel her rage against the Wraith who rejected her as well as fearing them as all Humans do.

As Irisa continued to grow into a child, her feeding slit appeared on her hand. She feared it at first thinking that her hand was ripping apart. It took Tyro several minutes of gentle explaining of what it was. Only that she had nothing to fear. It was a natural part of her development into being a Wraith which she despised. She had continued to eat his human foods for a while, however. As she continued growing into her adolescence years, so did her studies in everything including arts and music increased.

He had also continued telling her stories. Irisa asked where he was from. Her father explained her the sad tale of his people being culled by the Wraith. His family was among the first to go including his three year old daughter that was in the arms of his wife. Tyro was only 32 and he railed against the Wraith cursing them. But he was helpless against the Wraith as they continued destroying and culling his entire hope planet from existence. In the end, only Tyro was fortunate enough to be thrown clear along some debris into the water. He had survived, but he will be forever be scarred for life from his experience.

At the age of thirteen, that was when she started having visions. Painful nightmares of the Wraith. Hunger came to her as she snarled. When Tyro offered her food again and she tasted it, it turned sour in her mouth. Bland. Without taste. She tossed the plate aside with anger and her hand accidently grazed her father's arm. She had tasted him with slightly with her feeding hand.

Irisa stopped and let out a snarl. Tyro gasped as he grabbed his hand watching her. She had tasted his life and never before tasted such strength. Tyro knew this was coming, so he offered his hand and approached her. He spoke, "Irisa, the time has come. Do not be afraid."

Irisa let out a snarl as she backed up yelling at him, "Father, do not get close to me!"

Tyro was brave as he inched another step closer speaking, "You knew this day would come, my daughter. The day that will come when you will stop eating human food and require a new source of nourishment. Do not be afraid."

When he touched her hand, she recoiled in fear as she shouted backing a bit more, "Do not touch me, Father! Please, don't!"

"Irisa," Tyro spoke getting close to her as she sobbed a bit getting down to her knees. He continued as he touched her hand again and moving it onto his chest, "Take a little from my life. A small taste. Nothing more."

Irisa started crying as she whimpered a bit asking, "Why?"

Tyro shook his head and responded, "No question, Irisa. Just do as I ask, please."

Irisa pushed into his chest and gasped sucking his life through her feeding hand. Tyro gasped a little pulling her back. She felt satisfied from the life she fed on from her father and then gasped moving away from him in fear. She watched him raise to his feet and walk away from her.

Tyro had went back to his alchemist cave and started mixing ingredients to produce a type of medicine that would bring a bad taste to his body to prevent Irisa from feeding on him. Soon as he finished mixing his medicine, he injected himself with it and walked back to Irisa. He laid down next to her and stroked her cheek offering his smile. Taking her hand, he responded, "Now that you have gotten a taste. Would you like another?"

Irisa whimpered as she shook her head. Tyro spoke gently taking her hand, "You know you must feed on humans. It is inevitable. Come. Taste my sweet life. I won't stop you."

Irisa sighed as she cried a little placing her hand on his chest. She moved in and fed on him some more but then something stopped her as she gasped withdrawing it. She stared at him and he asked her wondering, "What is wrong?"

Irisa let out a snarl and came around him as she sat on his lap. She moved his shirt aside as she thrust her hand again onto his chest. Taking her hand out she let out a roar moving away from him. He spoke again watching her, "I do not understand. Why do you hesitate? You need to feed."

Irisa spoke baring her sharp teeth, "You have somehow become distasteful. Why?"

Tyro simply shrugged responding, "I do not know. Maybe it is simply because you are different. You do have ice blue eyes after all and was discarded by the Wraith. Maybe this is another reason why."

Irisa let out a snarl as she shouted at him, "I am hungry now! How will I feed?"

Tyro spoke again offering his concern, "I do not know. Allow me one night to think about it. But for now, go back to your chambers and rest."

Irisa snarled at him still hungry but she stormed off. Tyro walked to his bed and changed into his sleep clothes for the night. Meanwhile, during the night Irisa tossed and turned. Her psychic network was active and she was still hungry. After eight hours of tossing and turning, she finally got up and crept over to her father's sleep chambers. He was still asleep. She crept over and opened his shirt. Taking her hand, she tried again grabbing his chest with her feeding hand.

Tyro woke up and stared at her. Irisa snarled again baring her fangs as she recoiled with disgust at his taste. She whimpered and ran toward a corner of the room. Tyro slowly stood up and approached her. She whimpered and snarled at him, "Stay away!"

He knelt down and spoke touching her shoulder, "After resting, I have to the conclusion, my daughter. You simply cannot taste another human. It is detestable to your food source so what if I offered you another option."

Irisa responded curious as she wondered still hungry and fearful, "What is it, father?"

Tyro moved close to her and responded stroking her hair, "What if you feed on a Wraith? They are after all living creatures of a close resemblance to humans. Perhaps the taste is different and you won't be hungry anymore."

Soon the ten year old Wraith female's fears went away as she stared back at her father with wonder, "You really think so? That I will be able to feed again?"

Tyro nodded and hugged her close smiling, "I know so, Irisa. I promise you this. I will not let you die."

She carefully hugged him while avoiding touching him with her feeding hand by tapping her wrists against his back keeping him close. She loved him and she did not want to hurt him anymore. Soon with his guidance, she would face her fears of the Wraith and start hurting them back for what they did to her.


End file.
